


King Of Anything

by kierathefangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lovi being cute, M/M, Multi, Names used in story are tagged for each character so you know who's who, Toni being comforting and cute, Toni being overprotective, amazingness, author is dying because feels, author is giving self feels, background/mentioned verbal/mental/emotional abuse, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: Lots of stuff going on but the main plot is Spamano, with Toni protecting Lovi and vice versa.





	1. Uncle Jesús (Toni's POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DandyDonut17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDonut17/gifts).



> Listening to "King Of Anything" by Sara Bareilles. If you haven't heard it, I'd highly recommend listening, plus it'll help you understand the course of the story better (because I'm listening while writing so it's influencing/inspiring the piece).
> 
> PLEASE leave comments. I'm very self-conscious about posting my writing and I'd love to hear it's appreciated, even a little. *awkward smile*
> 
> This is a work in the making; I'll update the summary when I know where in the world I'm going with this (no pun intended). I just sort of started writing because I hit writer's block on another story and this sort of happened. I started giving myself feels so I decided it must be posted (plus it's not as dark as some of my works have been). High school AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni leaves for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni's POV. Sets up his situation (and the AU, it's high school).

My uncle stares me down from across the table over his cup of steaming black coffee.

I push up to my feet and drop my bowl in the overflowing sink full of dirty dishes, most of them put there by my uncle. We don’t have a dishwasher, and no matter how many times Dad asks him to do the dishes he always refuses oh-so-sweetly.

I dust myself off and pull my backpack on. “See you after school. I might come home later, my friends might wanna hang or I might go to the park for a bit.”

He grunts in response.                                                                 

“Later, Dad! Love you!”

“Love you, too! Have a good day at school!” comes the answer.

“Enjoy work!” I reply in kind before heading out the door.

I release a slow breath and let my usual smile spread across my face. Uncle Jesús has no idea; he thinks I’m bi and just _might_ like a guy. It’s too late: I’ve already fallen for one. The issue is getting him to talk to me and maybe even seeing if he likes me back.


	2. Grandpas And Dad (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi heads out for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Lovi's POV. Short but sort of introduces his situation (this is addressed in the next chapter).

Dad ruffles my hair on his way out the door. “Enjoy school!”

“Enjoy work,” I answer.

The door closes. My smile is gone the moment he stops looking.

Grandpa Alessio glares at me from the doorway. “Scram, faggot.”

Grandpa Lucca comes trotting down the stairs and wraps me up in his arms for an enthusiastic hug before sweeping out the door. “Have a good day!”

I pull my backpack on and dart out the door. I release a slow breath, straightening my loose, tattered dark clothes and shoving my hands deep in my jacket pockets. _One more day to get through._


	3. Lovi (Toni's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni flags Lovi down. They talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TONI BEING ADORABLE AF
> 
> This includes some backstory and other OCs to help set the scene. Seborga (Seb/Sebastian), North Italy (Feli), and Nathan (Spain's big brother) are mentioned, as are their parents. There's also a mention of Grandpa Alessio from the previous chapter (no, this isn't Grandpa Rome; Grandpa Lucca/Grandpa Luciano is Grandpa Rome. Alessio is his other grandfather (as most people have two).), and Toni reacts to it.
> 
> FLUFF ALL THE FLUFFINESS THIS ONE GIVES THE AUTHOR THE FEELS

“Lovi!” I wave him down.

Lovi slows but doesn’t stop. I catch up and fall into step with him. “Hey!”

He glances at me. “Hi.”

“How’re you?”

He hesitates for half a second. “Fine.”

There’s a quiet pause. Then he asks quietly, “You?”

A smile spreads across my face. He’s initiating conversation! “I’m good. Dad’s in a good mood today.”

He grunts and shuffles his feet. “Feli’s always in a good mood. It’d be more surprising if he wasn’t.”

I laugh. “Yeah, Nathan’s usually pretty happy. Dad’s got his days.”

He glances at me. “Nathan?”

“Big brother,” I shrug. “He’s up at you-dub. College junior.” (( _you-dub=UW_ ))

For just a moment, he looks impressed. “You-dub’s hard to get into, let alone stay in.”

“I told him as much,” I agree. “He’s too humble and downplays it all the time.”

This is the longest conversation I’ve ever managed to hold with him. He seems to be in a reasonably good mood today, but he still isn’t smiling.

Lovi rolls his eyes. “Seb does the same thing. He got into Harvard.”

I whistle. “Damn.”

Lovi finally smiles, the tiniest laugh falling from his lips like the beautiful song of an elf. It’s music to my ears, after all the times I’ve attempted—and failed—to get him to laugh.

Lovi shoots me a half-smile. “Yeah. He says it’s no big deal. Feli let it go but...I mean, _Harvard._ ”

I laugh. “Harvard’s supposed to be the hardest in the nation! Of course it’s a big deal. Thousands of people apply every year! To be chosen...”

“Is an honor,” he finishes quietly. “He’s a bit too humble for his own good sometimes.”

“Nathan’s seven years older than me; he’s twenty-four,” I tell him. “But he acts like he’s at least _fifteen_ older, the way he treats me. Still acts like I’m a little kid. I’m seventeen.”

“Big brothers tend to do that,” he agrees. “Seb’s ten years older than me—he’s twenty-five—but he acts like I’m still five.”

I whistle, impressed. “He’s older than Nathan.”

Lovi shrugs. “Only by a year. You’re older than me.”

I giggle. “So you’re fifteen?”

Lovi raises an eyebrow. “Not sure why it matters, but yes. Age is just a number limiting how much time you have left to live. How many more days you have before you can leave.”

I blink. “That’s depressing.”

He looks away. “That’s what Grandpa always says.”

“Your grandpa’s weird,” I tell him.

He chokes and starts laughing again. It’s a kind of choked laugh, like he’s trying not to cry. “He is. He’s also a cynical, existential _asshole_ who hates people and who’s just waiting to die. Day by day he’s just finding more ways to hurt other people more. A hundred and fifteen, and he’s _still_ getting worse.”

I pause for a second, surprised, before shifting an interested gaze on him. That might explain some things about him. “That’s old.”

“You’re telling me. Everyone’s just waiting for him to die.”

I blink a few times. “Does he do that to you and Feli, too?”

He shakes his head. “Oh, no, he leaves Feli alone.”

Now his voice is bitter. “Feli’s a little angel that could never possibly do wrong. I’m the screw up. As he feels inclined to remind me every five minutes.”

I stop entirely. Lovi pauses mid-step, glancing nervously at me. “Sorry.”

“No, I...” I drift off. _Oh._ “It’s okay.”

He lowers his foot down, eyes darting everywhere as if he doesn’t know where to look. I take a small step closer to him. “You’re not a screw-up. He probably feels like a screw-up himself and he’s just taking it out on you. Not that that’s okay, adults are supposed to be more mature than that. But it’s not true. Feli’s cute, but you...are _amazing._ ”

Lovi flushes the brightest scarlet I’ve ever seen a human turn, and he starts to shake his head. “No, I—”

I hold a hand up and he stops. “Don’t. Just take it.”

His mouth still hangs open as he gives me the most disbelieving look I’ve ever seen. “But I...but...wh—You can’t be serious.”

“I’m completely serious,” I tell him. “I’d never joke about something so serious.”

Lovi still stares blankly at me as we begin to move forward again. For once, it seems I’ve actually rendered him simply speechless.


	4. "Amazing" (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts just after Toni called Lovi amazing and continues into the school. Toni protecting Lovi from Hayden (OC bully).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV.

“You’re not a screw-up. He probably feels like a screw-up himself and he’s just taking it out on you. Not that that’s okay, adults are supposed to be more mature than that. But it’s not true. Feli’s cute, but you...are _amazing._ ”

I freeze, eyes wide. “No, I—”

Toni doesn’t let me finish—he holds a hand up to cut me off. “Don’t. Just take it.”

I still can’t get my brain around it. “But I...but...wh—You can’t be serious.”

“I’m completely serious,” Toni insists. “I’d never joke about something so serious.”

We start to move forward again. I can’t think of anything to say; maybe this is what it’s like to be speechless. But it’s never happened to me before. Then again, no one’s ever declared something like that with so much confidence before.

We get inside the school and Hayden approaches me. I’m already done with his shit, so I move instinctively behind Toni.

“Hey, Lovi,” he greets me.

“Go away,” I tell him.

Toni’s smile vanishes. “Leave him alone.”

I’ve never seen Toni so serious before—it’s a startling change.

Hayden laughs. “And who are you?”

“I’m—” Toni starts to answer.

“My friend,” I answer firmly.

Toni blinks, but that’s the only sign of surprise he gives me. “Toni,” he finishes.

Hayden laughs, but now it’s tense. “You don’t have friends.”

I glance at Toni. “Well that’s changed.”

Hayden gives me a blank look. Toni steps forward and lays a protective hand on my shoulder. “I said leave him alone. Or I’ll make you leave him alone.”

“I’m _so_ scared,” Hayden says sarcastically.

“You should be,” we say in unison.

Toni glances at me and starts laughing. It’s a strange laugh, but a laugh nonetheless.

Toni grins and shifts his eyes back to Hayden. “You should be,” he repeats. “I have direct connections to people in the police department and I can bring them down hard on your ass.”

“For what?” Hayden asks mockingly.

“Harassment,” Toni says simply. “Bullying. I know the law.”

Hayden scoffs. “Good luck with that.”

He returns his attention to me and drags me out from behind Toni by my collar. A squeak of surprise slips from my lips, especially as he uses my collar to lift me off the ground.

I don’t know exactly what happened, but all of a sudden I’m back on my feet, Toni’s between Hayden and I with one hand out towards me in a protective stance, and Hayden is staring at his hand, which has blood on it as his nose drip-drip-drips onto the surface.

“Harassment,” he says blankly. “Assault.”

“Defensive,” Toni replies calmly, as if he didn’t just break his nose. “I gave you warning first.”

I blink a few times. _How the hell?_ “Uh...”

Toni laughs a little .”I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“How could that not? That was sudden.”

Toni grins. “Cop training. Don’t think, act.”

Hayden’s still staring at his hand as the blood creates a little puddle on his palm. “How the fuck?”

Toni takes a deep breath. “Leave Lovi alone, or you’ll live to regret it.”

Hayden glares at him, but he seems to have learned his lesson; he backs away slowly, then turns and dashes up the hall, holding his nose all the while.


	5. I Made A Friend (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feli approaches Lovi at the start of lunch, exclaiming that he made a friend. Lovi says he thinks he made a friend too--then said "friend" shows up! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. Everyone being cute. :)

“Lovi!” I turn. Feli comes running up the hall to tackle me in a hug.

I catch him and bury my face against his shoulder. For a couple minutes, we’re quiet. Then he lets go and says, “I made a friend!”

I laugh a little, straining a smile at him. “I think...I made a friend, too. I mean, he’s being really nice to me and he went so far as to call me amazing, so…”

Feli’s eyes widen. “I like him already!”

Toni materializes at my side, that smile on his lips. “Hey, Lovi!”

“Hey,” I greet him. “This is Feli. Feli, this is Toni.”

Toni grins. “Hi. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I hear you called big brother amazing,” Feli says.

Toni laughs. “Yeah. You’re cute, and?”

Feli blushes and giggles. “Well no one’s ever done that before.”

“They should,” Toni says with a confident laugh, ruffling my hair.

I duck under the affectionate hand, hiding a flustered grin. But Feli notices anyway, bless his heart.

“He’s smiling!” Feli points out excitedly. “He’s smiling!”

Toni laughs quietly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to rub little circles on my right shoulder. “Is he not allowed?”

“I haven’t seen him smile in twelve years,” Feli says excitedly. “I’ve been trying to get him to smile for so long but he just won’t. You got him to _smile_ , that’s a huge deal!”

Toni giggles and grins at my brother. I lean slightly into the warm, gentle touch, closing my eyes with a content half-smile. _I could get used to this. This is nice._

Feli giggles and grins at me. “You’re smiling, Lovi!”

I peek at him. “You don’t have to make such a big deal out of it.”

“But it _is_ a big deal!” Feli insists.

Toni laughs. I close my eyes again, releasing a slow breath. _Why do I have to fall for the hard ones?_


	6. Lovino Vargas (Gil's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni introduces Lovi to Gil and Francis. Chaos ensues (and by chaos, I mean a very flustered Lovi and lots of fluff).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gil's POV.
> 
> FRANCE BEING NICE TO LOVI/ROMANO AND SORT OF MATURE (which I've noticed is rare and he's also being super cute here)

Toni flops down and the boy with the curl sinks down next to him. Toni snakes an arm around the boy’s shoulders, and he blushes and smiles to himself, eyes glued to his lap.

“This is Lovino Vargas,” Toni tells us. “Lovi. He’s Feli’s big brother.”

“Ohonhon,” Francis laughs. “Bonjour, mon petit mignon garçon.”

Lovino looks up at him and blushes. “Tyran,” he mutters. “Allez-vous-en.”

“Vous parlez le français!” Francis says excitedly.

Lovino raises an eyebrow. “Ouais, et je ne suis pas petit ou mignon. Je suis féroce.”

Francis laughs. “He’s so cute! Tellement mignon!”

Lovino just glares at him, lips pursed in muted anger.

I extend a hand out, ignoring Francis’ antics. “Hi. I’m Gil. I’m Ludwig’s big brother.”

Lovino’s eyes shift to me and after a moment, his glare and scowl fade and he briefly accepts my hand. “Lovino.”

“I’ve met your brother,” I tell him. “He’s cute.”

“Always has been,” Lovino agrees, dropping his eyes back to his lap.

“Ludwig likes him,” I chuckle. “First time in years he’s made a friend.”

“You two’re opposite of Feli and I,” he says quietly. “He’s always had friends.”

Francis laughs again. “Oh, you must’ve made a friend! You’re _adorable_!”

Lovino doesn’t answer...but Toni does, with a glance his way. “Not as far as I know. But he’s not alone anymore because I made friends with him.”

Lovino glances at Toni, then drops his eyes to his lap. “It’s not that I haven’t _had_ friends before. They just...don’t stick around.”

“That’s rude,” Toni and I say automatically.

Lovino blushes scarlet and quickly looks away. “I’m...used to it.”

Francis opens his mouth, then closes it, then opens it again. “That’s beyond rude. That’s _on purpose._ Someone’s, like, sabotaging you.”

Lovino looks up for a moment before averting his eyes again. “He might be. But most of them say I’m just impossible, moody, too much work, annoying. ...And several of them are still friends with my little brother. It’s just me they have problems with.”

“Oh,” Francis says blankly. Then he blinks a few times and the most genuine smile he’s ever given a stranger spreads across his face. “Well that’s gonna change, mon ami. _I_ think you’re fantastic.”

Lovino’s head shoots up to give Francis a startled and confused look. “What?”

Francis’ smile doesn’t falter. “ _You. Are. Amazing,_ ” he repeats calmly.

“I told him as much. He was super surprised then, too.” Toni shrugs. “People don’t tend to like him.”

“They just don’t give him a chance,” I say quietly. “Because if they really did, they’d learn he’s so much more than what they think. An iceberg in a rising sea.”

Lovino flushes scarlet, his eyes darting between Francis and I, then ducks his head and almost hides against Toni. Toni doesn’t say anything, but he does smile and tighten his grip on Lovi. “I agree.”


	7. Amazing Again (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi reflects on Gil's words and reacts. :) (AND IT'S ADORABLE...if I do say so myself. XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Short piece. Lovi's POV.
> 
> P.S. Happy pi day!

“I agree.”

I close my eyes, releasing a slow breath and trying to calm myself. These people are so different, I just...don’t know what to do with them.

 _They called me amazing, fantastic,_ my brain vaguely registers through the haze. _They all agreed people should give me more of a chance. They have no idea I’m...gay...but...well, maybe they won’t care. Just...just maybe, they’ll be different. And a maybe is all I need._


	8. Introspection (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi reflects on the past (AKA 3 weeks ago) and talks to Toni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. Long-ish. FLUFF. Toni being protective and cute. :)

It’s been three weeks since that day. Since I met them...since they became the best friends I’ve ever had.

In that time, they’ve gotten much closer than I ever expected. My best friends, protecting me at every turn. They told some of my old friends that they’re missing out. They hang out with me in public, despite all the stares they get for it. They make me laugh when it seems impossible.

I’m starting to trust them.

But with that trust comes a roadblock: Hayden. My past. My family. My sexuality, which has caused my friends and family both to turn their backs on me time and time again.

These almost seem like trivial things now; I trust they won’t leave. They won’t turn their backs on me because I’m...gay...or because my family is scary or because Hayden tries to convince them to for God knows why.

My past no longer holds me back. Now...it’s fear. Uncertainty. A fear, however stupid, that I’ll lose them. And now that I’ve begun to fall in love with Toni...I don’t want to ruin what friendship we have. I don’t want to lose them. Lose _him._

It’s Toni’s voice that shakes me back to the dreary lunchroom. “Lovi? You okay?”

I blink a few times, falling from my light, fluffy mindspace back to the coldness and despair of the sweaty kids in the school lunchroom.

I look up and then look away again. “I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“About?”

I’m quiet long enough he says, “You don’t have to answer that.”

I blink again and strain a smile at him. “No, it’s...fine. I’m a little lost in my thoughts is all.”

He laughs, wrapping an arm around me again. “If you’re sure.”

I lean slightly into the touch. “I’m kinda remembering when I first met you. And Gil and Francis. And reflecting on it, too, I guess. I don’t know exactly. There’s still a lot I haven’t told you. It’s the first time I’ve genuinely considered talking about myself. With anyone. And that includes my family, too, they're assholes to me except one of my grandpas, my dad, and my brothers.”

“What about your mom?” he asks.

I close my eyes and release a slow breath. “She died in a car crash when I was five. I don’t know whether she’d like me now. A lot changed since then.”

“Oh,” he says.

“Don’t apologize,” I tell him. “...Everyone does. It is what it is.”

“I’m sure she’d love you,” he tells me calmly. “You’re _awesome_.”

I raise an eyebrow. “She was Catholic born and raised. Catholic school, church every Sunday. Some of the things now...don’t really please Catholics. Believe me, it’s why my family hates me.”

Toni blinks and a frown overtakes his soft smile. “What?”

“Explaining that means telling you a thing many people have turned on me for,” I say quietly. “Don’t get me wrong, I trust you, but...it’s a touchy subject to say the least.”

Toni wraps both of his arms around me, pulling me against him. “I’d never turn on you. No matter what.”

“It’s also something Hayden tells people to get them to turn on me.”

“Hayden’s an asshole,” he mutters.

“He is,” I agree softly. “Always has been. But people listen to him.”

“I’ll kick his ass if he tries to do that with us,” Toni says confidently.

I laugh disbelievingly. “Good luck with that.”


	9. Hayden (Toni's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little break from the norm...this is what happens when you mess with Spain/Toni's friends. ((He also mentions the song I'm listening to))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to "I Can't Decide" by the Scissor Sisters. :)
> 
> Toni's POV. Aggressive yandere Toni. ((It's actually kinda cute)) ;) ;)

Gil and Francis laugh, and Francis mock-aggressively ruffles Gil’s hair. I laugh quietly, watching Gil swat Francis’ hand away and proceed to hug-tackle him.

It’s almost sad, Lovi’s nowhere to be found. I’m half-tempted to ask Feli where he is, but I doubt he’d tell me if he knew. Lovi’s his precious big brother, after all.

A tall kid in slacking jeans and a too-big sweatshirt approaches us, looking us all up and down as if he’s judging us. Gil and Francis immediately divert from their game to glare at the unwelcome intruder.

“Who’re you?” Gil demands of the intruder.

“Hayden,” he answers simply.

My smile was already gone, but now my calm expression diverts to become a displeased scowl. “So you’re Hayden. I’ve heard of you.”

Gil glances at me. “You have?”

“He knows Lovi,” I say carefully. By the look I give him, Gil can deduce I don’t mean a good way.

“Oh,” Gil says, tensing up to the defensive. “What the hell do you want?”

“You’ve been hanging around the little Italian boy a lot lately,” Hayden says.

“So fucking what?” Francis demands. “He’s our friend!”

“And he doesn’t like you enough to tell you he’s gay?”

 _Oh._ It hits me, what Lovi meant. It all makes sense now. But I still love him—if anything, it just makes me love him more. He’s like me!

I’m sure Hayden notices the smile that spreads across my face, judging by his judgmental look.

I begin to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. It’s enough even Gil and Francis give me confused looks. But it’s not them I’m laughing for.

“Mon ami?” Francis asks.

I attempt several times to catch my breath before I can say, “I should’ve known. It makes sense, I guess. He told me about his family hating him, but I didn’t realize...jeeze, he’s such a fucking bastard.”

Francis blinks a few times. “What?”

I grin at him. “Sorry. I never got ’round to telling you. He said something a couple days ago. He said Hayden was the only one who really knew why and he didn’t sound too happy about it. I can guess that’s why. Judgmental fuck.”

I laugh a little and grin at Hayden. “For one, we’re all bi here, so no one gives a flying fuck sideways. For two, you’re a total fucking asshole and leave my precious little boy alone. And for three, I’m _happy_ he is. It gives me something in common with him. Friendships start on common interests and histories. And it’s not that he doesn’t like us—far to the contrary. He said he’s scared he’ll _lose_ us. So let me tell you this once, and I won’t say it again: I’ll call my fucking police officer father and whoop your ass. So believe me when I say this: _leave. Lovi. Alone._ He’s our friend and if you mess with him or spread rumors about him or hurt him or _anything_ he doesn’t fucking like...you’re dead.”

“That I can agree with,” Gil says.

“Oui,” Francis nods. “Don’t say that like it’s a bad thing. Some people are closet for a good damn reason, and you can’t judge them for that.”

“You’re insane,” Hayden says blankly, staring at me. “Literally fucking insane.”

“It’s called yandere,” I grin, winking at him. “You mess with my boy, you die. Simple as that. You could call it overprotective but that’s a boring term. And if you’ve ever heard the song ‘ _I Can’t Decide_ ’ by the Scissor Sisters, that’s me if you mess with my boy. If you haven’t, you should go find it. ...So _back_ _off_.”

“Oh shit,” Gil mutters. “I’ve heard that song.”

I giggle, shooting Gil a more genuine, less murderous smile before turning my yandere smile on Hayden. “Leave. Him. _Alone._ ”

Hayden looks strangely unnerved, and he goes scuttling up the hall to hide behind a crowd.

I shake myself back to my normal self and burst out laughing. “Hey, it worked.”

“Jesus,” Gil mutters. “I think you actually scared me.”

“Sorry,” I apologize automatically. “There’s a reason no one messes with my friends. They think I’m super sweet and just tagging along, and then they say they’re gonna hurt my friend or something and _bam_ , yandere mode. They usually end up running away. I don’t really do it on purpose, it’s something I got from Dad. Almost like a genetic disability.”

“That,” Francis says slowly, “was _awesome_.”


	10. "Yandere Mode" (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni catches up with Lovi and talks to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **spoilers involved in trigger warning** Mentions of past abuse...I won't say any more here (too many spoilers)
> 
> Lovi's POV. Toni being protective and Lovi being cute.

Toni slides around in front of me, cutting me off. “Hey! I haven’t seen you anywhere today.”

“That was on purpose,” I mutter.

“We met Hayden today,” Toni tells me excitedly. “I think I scared him.”

“What?”

I can’t help it; I look up. The thought seems just so impossible, I almost forget I’ve got a black eye, a split lip, an angry stomach, an aching shoulder, and a throbbing shin.

Toni pauses for half a second, but decides to answer the question. “I’ve kinda got this yandere mode—that’s what Dad calls it, I got it from him—that I do unintentionally sometimes. Someone hurts or threatens my friends and I just go from happy to creepy murder suspect in three seconds flat. I did it with Hayden ’cause he was being mean about you and he thought my reaction was weird because I honestly don’t give a shit who anyone likes ’cause I’m bi and it doesn’t make a difference to me and so I just kinda slipped into it and...yeah. He ended up running and hiding up the hall. It was pretty funny. Francis and Gil said I gave them a heart attack apiece.”

“It’s...hard to imagine you as anything but happy,” I admit softly.

Toni grins shyly. “I didn’t used to be, believe me. I’ve got problems. I just...push through it.”

His smile fades to concern. “You’re hurt.”

“It’s nothing,” I say automatically.

Toni reaches out and touches my shoulder. I wince, pulling back from the touch. “Please don’t touch me.”

Toni blinks a few times, his concern deepening. “Lovi, don’t lie.”

I drop my eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Lovi,” he says, a soft warning slipping into his voice.

I look away, then look at him, then drop my eyes again. “It’s not that bad. It probably looks worse than it is. ...I didn’t look.”

He reaches out in offering, but doesn’t touch me. I take his hands in mine and wrap my cold fingers around his large and warm hands. He doesn’t complain, he only closes his fingers on mine.

“Lovi,” he says quietly, “my dad’s a cop and my best friend’s dad is a doctor. I know what’s bad and what’s not when I see it.”

I mutter incoherently under my breath and glance up at him. “There’s a reason I’ve been avoiding people. Not even Feli knows. He’d ask questions—questions I can’t answer.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

I hesitate. “Can’t.”

Toni frowns. “Like, your _grandpa_ can’t, or _Hayden_ can’t, or just...incapable?”

“A bit of all three.”

Toni blinks hard a few times. “Come again?”

I look away, but as always my eyes are drawn back to the soft emeralds that I love. “I...”

I drop my eyes and close them with a sigh. “Saying it makes it more real. Plus Hayden said he’d kill Feli if I told anyone, and Grandpa’s...well...he’s family. He was drunk, it’s not really him yelling and throwing things. And no one can really blame him after Grandma died.”

“Th-throwing things?” Toni repeats shakily.

I squeeze Toni’s hands, but I know it won’t reassure him much, if at all. “That’s all I can say. Grandpa’s a hundred and thirteen, he _should_ be dead by all rights.”

“But he’s not,” Toni says. “And he’s...throwing things?”

I shrug. “Pocket watch. Empty bottles. Shoes. It’s never anything deadly.”

“If it hits you at the right angle it is,” Toni tells me. “Believe me, Dad discovered a dead guy killed by thrown projectiles just like those. Seemed harmless enough. Deadly on impact.”

“It didn’t hit me,” I mumble. “I’m quick enough to get out of the way.”

“Doesn’t make it any less dangerous,” he insists.

“Toni,” I grumble, taking a tiny step closer to him. “It’s okay.”

“Lovi, it’s not,” he says. “I don’t care if you’re gay or if you’re freaking zebra-sexual or whatever the fuck you are. You are my precious Lovi, my best friend, my precious boy, and I’ll be fucking _damned_ if I just let that slide. Hell fucking no. I’ll go freaking yandere mode and kill him if I have to.”

I don’t move. But I can hear his words, and they stab into my shattered heart, beginning to find the pieces and put them back together again.

Toni tugs me the slightest fraction of an inch closer, lowering his voice. “Lovi, I don’t care if he’s family. That is _not_ okay, and it never will be. You hear me?”

I hesitate, shifting slightly. Some part of me knows he’s right; _I probably should at least ask for help more often._ But there’s another part of me that’s terrified _he’ll hurt Feli or Sebastian or_ —I stop. If he even _tries_ to touch Toni, he’s dead.

I know in just a matter of seconds I just scared myself. _That was sudden, plus...are we friends, then? Or are we more?_ If I’m willing to stand up to the man that hits me, abuses me, throws things at me, throws me across rooms, just for his sake...that feels like more. Even Feli or Sebastian, I’d just not do it. _But if he ever went after Toni…_

I look up shyly, chewing on my lip. That makes me wonder…

Toni tilts his head a little like a dog who heard a whistle. “What?”

I shuffle my feet a little. “You’re probably right. But he’s—he lives with us. If he tries to go after Sebastian, if he tries to go after Feli…”

I pause. “If he tried to go after you or Gil…”

A fond smile lifts the right corner of his lips. “We can fight for ourselves.”

I shake my head. “This is a man who was a professional boxer. A man who can pick people up and throw them across rooms. He’s not...he’s dangerous.”

Toni laughs a little. “Who says he’d find out before it’s too late? My dad’s a cop, Lovi, and we live just up the street from you. All I have to do is tell him to do it under the radar, and...boom. He’s gone.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Toni, he’s not that stupid. He’s always there when I get home. He would know. He’s probably already gonna know—he’s gotten good at reading me.”

Toni sighs. “Then don’t go home.”

“I can’t—” I stop. _Can I?_

Toni begins to laugh. He seems to understand the spot he just put me in. “No one ever said that. Feli comes home late, yeah?”

“Feli’s his little angel,” I remind him. “Feli can do anything. I don’t—it’s dangerous.”

“Not when you’re hidden behind a cop it’s not,” Toni points out. “Or SWAT. Dad can get ahold of the local team like that.”

He snaps his fingers. “Yeah?”

“What about Feli?” I push. “He doesn’t know; it’s dangerous. Seb doesn’t know either; he’s hardly ever home. He’s either at work or hanging with his girlfriend Liz.”

“Tell them not to go home,” Toni suggests. “Say it’s a top secret mission.”

I roll my eyes. “Feli might buy that. But Sebastian is a _lawyer_ for fuck’s sake.”

Toni hesitates. “Let me deal with Sebastian. I’ll think of something. Just...you tell Feli not to go home for a few days. Get some stuff and get out; you and I can distract your grandpa. And then you can stay with Gil or I. Or both, I really don’t care. We just need to get everyone out before we take him down.”

I hesitate. It sounds like a good plan, and I wouldn’t be alone; Toni would be with me. But the idea of entertaining Grandpa Alessio while my brothers run...it scares me.

I bite my lip, fighting myself. A part of me really wants to do it, just to get it over with. But another part of me is just so...so _scared._

Toni drops one of my hands and moves it to my shoulder instead. “Lovi…”

I shake my head. “I want to. But I’m scared. Trying to keep him _distracted_? His kind of distraction often involves hurting me. Especially once he knows something’s up.”

Toni shakes his head. “I won’t let him. Remember, _no one_ touches my friends.”

I laugh nervously. It’s a short, shaky laugh, but it’s something. _Maybe—no. But—no. It’s too dangerous._

 _...But it might work,_ a tiny part of my brain tells me. _And Toni will be there. He’d never let you get hurt. Not again._

I take a deep breath. “Fine. But if he tries to hurt you he’s dead.”

Toni chuckles. “Deal.”


	11. Top Secret (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi calls Feli. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italy brothers brotherly love...it's cute. :)
> 
> Lovi's POV.

“Ciao?” Feli’s timid voice picks up. I rarely call; he knows something’s up.

“Hey,” I greet him breathlessly. “Um, think you can stay with Ludwig for a few days? I’ve got a top secret mission to take care of but I need both you and Sebastian out of the house—it’s safer that way.”

“Um, sure?” Feli hesitates. “Are you okay? I haven’t seen you around today.”

“That was on purpose,” I tell him. “Hayden again. It’s not too bad, Gil’s dad fixed it up. Just...get out of the house. For your safety—and my sanity.”

Feli is quiet for a moment, then asks quietly, “Is this about Hayden?”

“Yes and no,” I answer vaguely. “There’s someone else too—someone I don’t want hurting you. And in this case, I need assurance it won’t happen because they’re fucking strong and I can’t—just get some stuff and get out. Don’t talk to anyone, don’t explain anything. Don’t talk to Toni or I. I’ll explain more after this is over—hopefully in a few days. Just promise, okay?”

“Promise,” he says. “So long as you tell me everything.”

“Deal.” I take a deep breath. “And I do mean now. Go home and get enough to be at Ludwig’s for a few days.”


	12. Escape Plan (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi puts the escape plan into action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update in a long time! :D
> 
> Lovi's POV. References to abuse.

Toni tightens his grip on my hand. “Ready?”

I take a deep breath and swallow my fear, then nod.

Feli trots up to the door, pausing to lay a hand on my shoulder. “This better be a damn good explanation,” he says.

I glance at him. “ Believe me, it is. Now go. Don’t talk to anyone— _especially_ if they ask where you’re going. I’ll explain what I can to Mom and Dad and Grandpa Lucca.”

“What about Grandpa uh—”

I shake my head. “Don’t even look at him. He’s part of this. Just...let me explain this to them. I’ll tell you after, once it’s safe.”

“You’ll tell Seb, too?”

I nod. “Him, too. Now go.”

Feli slips inside and up the stairs, keeping his silence—thank god. I expected him to break it.

Feli disappears. I step inside and take a deep breath. I can already smell the alcohol on the air.

I tighten my grip on Toni’s hand. He squeezes my hand reassuringly and pulls me closer to his side, looking around. “I’ve never actually been in your house before,” he says.

That’s the perfect cue; Mom, Dad, and Grandpa Lucca materialize as if called.

Grandpa Lucca circles us once. “Lovi,” he says in a surprised voice. “You made a friend!”

I pull Toni protectively to my side and smile shyly at Grandpa Lucca. “And?”

He laughs. Toni blushes and ducks his head. He’s never met my family, so this is entirely new to him.

Mom looks delighted. “You’ve never brought friends home before!”

I duck my head. “Because I haven’t had any before... Um, this is Toni. Toni, this is Mom, Dad, and Grandpa Lucca.”

Toni smiles shyly. Mom falls head-over-heels for him, ‘ _awwwing_ ’ at him and ruffling his hair.

Dad chuckles and pats Toni’s shoulder. “Welcome to the family, son,” he says knowingly—he can see the way I look at Toni. “And welcome home.”

Dad says it so calmly and gently even Toni gets flustered and cute. “Thank you, Mr. Vargas,” he says quietly.

“Awww,” Ma gushes.

Grandpa Lucca ruffles Toni’s hair. “It’s nice to see not everyone hates our lovely little boy.”

Toni giggles. Ma might as well have found the Holy Grail; she’s way too excited to see me standing next to a self-declared friend.

Feli dashes past and disappears, safe.

Ma glances after him. “Where’s he going in such a hurry?”

“I told him to do that,” I tell her.

“What? Why?”

I clear my throat. “He’ll be at Ludwig’s. Safe. Let me put it this way: Toni’s dad is a cop and where is Sebastian?”

Mom’s eyes widen. “Oh. Um, he’s...up in his room. Are you okay?”

“No,” Toni answers for me. “Getting beat up doesn’t equate to _okay_.”

“ _What?_ ” they demand in unison.

“You didn’t have to tell them that, Toni,” I protest.

Mum’s horror grows. “ _It’s true?_ ”

“I’m fine,” I tell her automatically. “My friend Gil’s dad is a doctor.”

“Who?” Dad demands.

“Uh…” I look away. “Well, Hayden.”

“Him, too,” Toni says vaguely.

I groan a little. “I was getting to that, Toni. Let me speak for myself.”

“There’s more than one?”

“There’s two.”

I bite my lip. “And you live with the other one.”

“ _What?_ ”

I cringe. “Lower your voice, he’ll hear you. I don’t want any fights with him. Not again.”

“He?” Dad asks.

“Alessio,” Toni adds.

I nod. Dad looks ready to scream, and I quickly shake my head. “He can pick people up and throw them across rooms and make _them_ feel like shit...please don’t pick a fight. Toni’s here for a reason.”

“In other words, he’s done that to you?” Grandpa Lucca demands.

I hesitate. “...Maybe. He likes using the word ‘ _faggot_ ’ a lot.”

Toni grumbles to himself, then edges closer to me. Ma, Dad, and Grandpa Lucca stand in stunned silence.

I take a deep breath. “Toni’s dad and Sebastian can handle this legally. It’s gonna be okay. That’s also why I want Feli out of the house--I don’t want to take any risk that either of them will hurt him. Now that we’re all on the same page….act natural. He _is_ drunk right now...which doesn’t help...but act as if you don’t know. And expect to see very little of Sebastian and I. Now….is his girlfriend with him?”

“No, he’s alone,” Dad tells me.

“Okay. Now you guys go act natural, go ahead and tell him I made a friend or two, and let me take care of this.”

They nod and bound that way. I take another deep breath, take Toni’s hand, and turn up the stairs.


	13. Alessio’s Doom And An Older Brother’s Rage (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni explains the situation to a (seemingly) calm Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. Finally got past my writer's block!--for now. :)
> 
> Same song and everything...just took forever to sit down and write. :D

Toni knocks lightly on the door, then wraps a protective arm around me as I call his name. “Sebastian?”

Computer chair wheels roll on wooden floors as Sebastian gets up and comes to the door, opening it and poking his head out. “I’m working. What’s up?”

“We need to talk,” I answer quickly before I can chicken out.

“Badly,” Toni adds, “considering how long this has been going on.”

“And...you are?” Sebastian asks, raising a critical eyebrow.

Toni blushes. I nudge him with my elbow. “This is Toni. He’s my friend. And his dad’s a cop.”

“And we need a lawyer,” Toni adds not-so-helpfully. “You’re already involved since you’re his brother, so obviously...”

“You’ve never asked me for work help,” Sebastian says. He lets go of the doorknob and leans against the door-jam. “What’s going on?”

“You...might want to sit down,” Toni says testily.

“Or not,” I shrug. “More of a pacing-angrily topic than a sit-down-and-cry one.”

Sebastian gives me a bewildered look. “What?”

Toni shrugs. “Mmm, whatever.”

Sebastian takes a step back. I take that as a signal to come in, dragging Toni into the room and sitting down. Toni sits down nervously on the very edge of the bed. He seems to care more about making a good impression on Sebastian than anyone else.

Seb flops down in his computer chair and crosses his arms. The door is now closed, trapping us within the room’s messy depths.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. “So what the hell’s going on?”

“You need to get out of the house for a few days,” I say carefully. “For your safety—and my sanity.”

“What?”

Now he’s even more confused. Toni sighs. “You might want to explain a little before you jump on that, Lovi. Look—” here he turns to face Seb, “—Lovi’s been getting bullied. And not just by kids at school like Hayden, although that is a part of it.”

Seb crooks a waiting eyebrow. “And? That’s nothing new.”

“Your grandfather is one of them.”

Sebastian sits up straight, eyes wide. “ _What?_ ”

“Alessio,” Toni clarifies. “Not only has he kept calling him a faggot and other bad things, he’s been throwing things _at_ him—like empty alcohol bottles and compasses and shoes—and throwing _him_ around rooms. He did just today—and Lovi came to school covered in bruises and avoiding even Feli.”

Seb shifts a critical gaze on me. Toni slides a protective arm around me. “Our friend Gil’s dad is a doctor. We made sure Lovi’s okay. _But..._ obviously—as his brother—you understand why this is a big deal.”

Seb lifts his head and nods very slowly, keeping his eyes on me the entire time. “Yeah,” he says slowly, carefully, “I completely understand.”

He gently emphasizes ‘ _completely_ ’, almost as if it’s sarcastic but it’s not. That’s enough to tell me he’s upset that I didn’t say anything.

“Took me five, ten minutes just to get him to talk to me,” Toni says. “It never takes that long. He said he’s scared Alessio would hurt you or Feli. Feli’s already at Ludwig’s for a few days—which is also Gil’s house. He’ll be safe there. But this needs to be taken care of—and soon.”

“Yeah,” Seb says blankly, still keeping a slightly narrowed eye on me.

His voice is so completely void of emotion it’s eerie, but knowing him that means he’s so _pissed_ that he’s carefully containing his anger...but just so he doesn’t explode yet— _especially_ not in front of Toni. But the moment Toni’s gone...who knows what he’ll do?

Toni is oblivious to Seb’s extreme control and he shoots him a weak smile. “Kinda want to kill him but I know that wouldn’t go over too well legally.”

Seb barks a stiff, short laugh. “Yeah, good luck fighting that in court. They’re not gonna care what he did. It’s best to fight him legally, where we have the upper ground.”

Toni nods. “That’s the direction I’m leaning. Dad can arrest him, but...we’d need a lawyer to fight the case. Hence where you come in.”

Seb nods a little. Tiny little bobs of his head, slow and measured. A ticking time bomb. “Yeah. If his dumb ass doesn’t die first.”

That’s the first show of his anger. He never curses, and Toni can tell by the way I flinch a little something’s up.

Toni glances at me and asks in a gentle voice, “What?”

“He’s pissed,” I tell him under my breath. “I know the signs. He’s got some serious self-control, but he’s saying he wants to kill him. And he only curses when he’s pissed as hell.”

Toni nods a little to show he understands, tightening his grip on me and rubbing my shoulder a bit. Seb twitches a little, his muscles bound and ready to pounce. It’s not Toni he’s angry at; in fact, he _likes_ Toni. Toni got me to talk and immediately went to tell Seb. It’s Alessio that all his rage is aimed for.

“If he dies,” Toni says in a slightly more nervous voice, “then we don’t get proper justice.”

“I know, I know,” Seb says impatiently. He’s arguing with himself now. “I know. I just—fuck.”

“I completely understand,” Toni says. “I’ve got an older brother and I’m friends with Lovi. If he tries to even poke him ever again he’s dead.”

Seb nods a little. “I know. But for now...let’s make his life a living hell—while it lasts.”


End file.
